glee_un_trofeo_masfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Capitulo II
(Vemos a nuestros amigos sentados en una mesa afuera de NYU estudiando hasta que se muestra como Sheldon coloca una radio y la prende, durante el intro musical los chicos movían los pies) (Música) Sheldon-I've got other plans today Don't need permission anyway 'cause here we're standing after all With my back against the wall Sheldon y Francis-Against the wall Gregory-I put all the blame on you 'bout me in all that I went through You don't give me any choice Now I'm gonna make some noise Gregory con The Harmony New Yorkers-Make some noise Skylart y Shannon-I feel so Claustrophobic here Watch out Now you better disappear You can't make me stay I'll break away Break away Joey-I'm warning you, don't follow me I won't miss you, can't you see What you wanted it didn't work Go on digging in the dirt Alistair y Joey-In the dirt Madison-Cold sweat on your brow Now you can hear me shout The world is about to distruct Now I'm gonna pull the plug Madison y Katherine-Pull the plug Katherine y Spencer-I feel so Claustrophobic here Watch out Now you better disappear You can't make me stay I'll break away Break away Joey con Alistair y Madison-No one counting all your lies No more waiting for your goodbyes It's too late Much too late Spencer-You are like a bitter pill That I had to take Against my will Katherine y Spencer con The Harmony New Yorkers-I feel so Claustrophobic here Watch out Now you better disappear You can't make me stay I'll break away Break away I feel so Claustrophobic here Watch out Now you better disappear You can't make me stay I'll break away Break away Break away Break away (Suena la campana) ........................ Más tarde en Ohio Kendall, Steve y Michael estaban en los bolos y de fondo se escucha "Settle down"-The 1975 Steve-Traten de superar ese record, babys Michael-Te aseguro que lo haré Steve-Menos palabras y más acción Kendall-Oigan, por qué no vino Estefany? Michael-Ñe, la invité y dijo que no tenía ganas de salir, la entiendo...diablos, fallé!! Steve-Quiero ver que algún día superes ese tiro mío Michael-Cállate el hocico Steve Kirsch, eso no significa nada, puedo ser más bueno que tú Los 3-(Ríen) Kendall-Vamos, hay que sentarnos, que se pongan tan competitivos no es sano para ustedes, de una vez se los digo Michael-Está bien amigo (Van a sentarse) Steve-Si esto no es incómodo, Michael, últimamente he sentido que Estefany está un poco rara Kendall-Tienes razón, no será que está...sabes de que hablo Michael-Qué? Yo cómo voy a saber eso?...Pero tienen razón, está un poco rara, ni siquiera cuando está...eso, se pone así, ella sabe controlarse Steve-Vaya, una mujer evolucionada Michael-Que cosas dices Steve (Ríe un poco) Kendall-Bueno, como son primos suponíamos que sabrías Michael-La he notado rara pero no hemos hablado de eso Steve-Entonces es un misterio lo que le pasa, las mujeres son tan raras y misteriosas, nunca dicen lo que quieren pero si no lo haces se molestan Kendall-Completamente cierto (Toma un sorbo de su soda) Michael-...Comienzo a pensar que es lesbiana Kendall-(Se atraganta con su soda) Disculpa, que acabas de decir?! Michael-Sospecho que Estefany es lesbiana Kendall-Bueno, qué te hace pensar eso? Michael-Si se dan cuenta rara vez hace cosas de mujeres...no lo sé, es muy rebuscado Steve-No hay que asegurar nada, solo es una teoría tuya, nada está confirmado Michael-...Tengo miedo de preguntarle, no sé si la moleste o no Kendall-Tal vez ahora está indecisa, aún no hay que especular nada Michael-...Esta soda no se llenará sola, y mi sed tampoco, si me permiten (Se aleja) Kendall y Steve-(Lo miran irse) Steve-Tal vez el que anda en sus días es otro Kendall-(Ríe) Estás loco...vamos, hay que comprenderlo, es su prima y tal vez se imaginaba diferentes cosas de ella, pero si es verdad deberá aceptarlo si quiere tener la misma cercanía con ella Steve-...Estamos en pleno siglo XIX, para nosotros eso ya debe ser algo normal Kendall-Bueno, tampoco la bisexualidad debería ser algo del otro mundo Steve-Pues ya que estamos hablando de esto...cuál crees que sería la reacción de Michael al confesar que...soy bicurioso? Kendall-...Bicurioso? Quieres decir...querrías tener una relación sentimental o sexual con alguien de cualquier sexo? Steve-Prácticamente eso es la bicuriosidad Kendall-(Ríe) No puede ser, en verdad me sorprendes, tú sí que estás loco Michael-Ya volví ^^ Kendall-Michael, adivina qué? Steve me acaba de revelar que es bicurioso Michael-Qué?! Kendall y Steve-(Ríen) Michael-Esto es demasiado incómodo Steve-En serio amigo, si quisiera una relación contigo de cualquier tipo, sentimental o sexual, ya lo habría hecho Michael-No digas eso cuando estás sentado junto a mí Steve-(Gira sus ojos) Llorón, si quisiera hacerte algo ya lo habría hecho Michael-Basta -.-'' Steve y Kendall-(Ríen) ............................ En NYU Lisa-(Narrando) Cuando llegué aquí se suponía que sería la mejor época de mi vida porque después de esto entraría al mundo lleno de oportunidades, pero ahora que estoy en la realidad todos me parecen indiferentes, parece que no logro encajar...no los necesito, los mejores amigos se quedan y los malos se van tarde o temprano, se lidiar con eso (Se asoma al salón del coro y ve a los chicos riendo, moviendo sus manos y haciendo muecas) Aunque no estaría mal para mí probar cosas nuevas...tal vez haga nuevos amigos (En cuanto Lisa dio un paso accidentalmente choca con Joey) Lisa y Joey-Ah! Lisa-Ten más cuidado Joey-Todo es mi culpa, lo siento...Joey Williams Lisa-...Lisa Parker Joey-Así que...qué hacías ahí? Planeabas hacer audición? Lisa-........... .............................. En el auditorio Myron-Déjenme ver si entendí...quiere unirse? Shannon-Por lo menos sabe cantar? Joey-Bueno, no en vano estamos aquí en el auditorio Lisa-He pensado en hacer audición...lo haré y ojalá sea aceptada Kitty-Bueno, menos palabras y más acción Lisa (Con Madison y Kitty)-The day I first met you You told me you never fall in love But now that I get you I know fear is what it really was Now here we are, so close, yet so far Having not past the tense. When will you realice Baby im not like the rest Don't wanna break your heart Wanna give your heart a break I know you're scared is wrong I think i might make a mistake Theres just one night to live And theres no time to wait (to wait) So let me give your heart a break, your heart a break Let me give your heart a break , your heart a break Theres just so much you can take, give your heart a break Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break (i will give you) On Sunday, you went home alone, There was tears in your eyes, I called your cell phone, my love, But you did not reply The world is ours if we want it, We can take it, if you just take my hand, Theres no turn back now Maybe try to understand Don't wanna break your heart Wanna give your heart a break I know you're scared is wrong I think i might make a mistake Theres just one night to live And theres no time to wait (to wait) So let me give your heart a break, your heart a break, Let me give your heart a break , your heart a break Theres just so much you can take, give your heart a break Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break (i will give you) When your lips are on my lips Then our hearts beat as one, But you slip out of my finger tips Everytime you run Don't wanna break your heart, Wanna give your heart a break, I know you're scared is wrong, I think i might make a mistake Theres just one night to live, And theres no time to wait (to wait) So let me give your heart a break, 'cause you've been hurt before, I can see it in your eyes You try to smile it away, Some things you can't disguise Dont wanna break your heart, I can ease the ache (the ache) So let me give your heart a break,give your heart a break, Let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break, Theres just so much you can take, give your heart a break, Let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break (i will give you) The day I first met you You told me you never fall in love (Aplauden) Shannon-Bueno y qué piensan de eso? Joey-Me gusta su voz, y parece linda, yo voto por que la aceptemos con nosotros Skylart-Todos a favor? (Hubo un silencio, todos asintieron con la cabeza) Skylart-Ok, estás dentro, Bienvenida! Lisa-Gracias! ............................. En McKinley Estefany-(Llega al salón)...Pasa algo? Steve-Necesitamos hablar Estefany-Bueno...ya estoy aquí Michael-Te sientes bien? Estefany-Porqué lo preguntarías? Me siento bien Michael-Estefany, yo... Kendall-Michael...yo se lo diré....nosotros te hemos notado un poco extraña Estefany-Que estoy bien Kendall-Estefany...emm no te pongas incómoda pero...tenemos la sospecha de que... Steve-Ok, esto ya se alargó, Estefany, te gusta Gerard Way? Estefany-No se me hace atractivo, está muy gordo Steve-Te gusta Ryan Reynolds? Estefany-No Steve-Tyler Joseph? Estefany-Es talentoso pero no es mi tipo Steve-Robert Downey Jr. .-.? Estefany-Para nada Michael, Kendall y Steve- ._. ....... Kendall-Te gusta Megan Fox? Estefany-Tiene buen cuerpo Michael-Amy Winehouse .-.? Estefany-Ella era hermosa y talentosa Steve-...Rihanna .-.? Estefany-Ella tiene linda voz Los 3-(Se miran) ._. Michael-Beyonce o Jay-Z .-.? Estefany-Beyonce Silencio....... Estefany-Esto es raro, porqué lo preguntan? Michael-Estefany...no quiero ponerte incómoda con esto pero necesito saberlo, ya que te conozco muy bien y últimamente has estado un poco rara...eres...comenzamos a pensar que eres lesbiana Estefany-Qué? Que les hace pensar eso? Michael-Prima...nos acabamos de dar cuenta que nuestra teoría puede ser cierta Estefany-...Oh...ya veo...yo-yo no sé de qué están hablando, esto es muy raro Kendall-Amiga, es normal que lo niegues al principio Estefany-Tengo mi cabeza revuelta ahora mismo, no me siento lista Kendall-Así que...nuestra teoría es cierta? Estefany-Me siento así desde los 12, ni siquiera se lo he dicho a mis padres! Michael-(La toma de los hombros) Hey, tranquila...si aún no estás lista para salir del clóset, quién dice que los demás deben enterarse? Guardaremos el secreto hasta que te sientas lista para lidiar con esto...díganme que cuento con su apoyo .-. Kendall-Hay que jurar que por ahora esto quedará entre los 4 Estefany-..Gracias (Sonríe un poco) Steve-Para eso lo amigos...además, debemos procurar no ahuyentar a los nuevos Michael-...La chica me agrada, y supongo que su amigo es alguien difícil pero tal vez sea amable Estefany-...Parece linda y atractiva Kendall-La verdad sí Michael-...Ya veo el motivo por el que has estado rara...te sientes atraída por ella y quieres disimularlo pero te cuesta...me equivoco? Estefany-...No...me siento confundida desde que ella llegó Kendall-Es normal que te sientas así Estefany-Como es posible esto? Apenas la conozco Steve-No es nada grave, te sientes atraída, y no te culpo, ella sí parece linda...pero no lo sé, podría ser que ella también lo es? Michael-...Cuando les pregunte a ella y Josh si estaban saliendo...ella se notaba nerviosa y él salió defendiéndola, no es raro? Steve-No hay que especular nada (Suena la campana) Estefany-Gracias...gracias por hacer esto (Los 4 chicos salen del salón) ................... En NYU (Suena la campana) En el salón Skylart-Junta!!!! Taylor-Por dios, ya todos estamos aquí Skylart-Genial...tenemos un aviso que darles, Bree, pasa conmigo? Bree-Yo se los diré (Pasa enfrente) El tema de hoy...es el baile de bienvenida, como ya lo saben, al principio de cada año se organiza un baile de bienvenida y este año no será la excepción, para quienes no lo sepan la banda que contrataron esta vez acaba de cancelar, son noticias frescas, así que nosotros somos la salvación del baile de bienvenida Lisa-Aun no entiendo, qué vamos a hacer? Skylart-A lo que Bree se refiere con que somos la salvación del baile de bienvenida...es que somos la salvación, el consejo estudiantil y la mesa directiva quieren que nos presentemos en el baile, solos, parejas, tríos, presentaremos un número alternamente para que así también podamos divertirnos, es una ventaja para nosotros, así tal vez obtengamos la aprobación de los alumnos y nos tomen en cuenta, no podemos desperdiciar esta oportunidad Madison-Están seguros de que es buena idea? Y si nos ignoran como en la cafetería? Spencer-Pero vale la pena Skylart-Sí! Será divertido (Todos salen del salón) Francis-Elena! Elena-Qué pasa hermano? Francis-De verdad? No te han dicho la noticia? Elena-Más vale que me digas tú, Francis, porque no estaba enterada hasta que me lo mencionaste Francis-Mi madre llamó ayer, tiene noticias de papá Elena-Papá está bien? Francis-Acaban de ponerlo en libertad! Elena-Oh Dios, esto no puede estar pasando! (Se abrazan) Elena-Es enserio? Francis-Está impaciente por vernos, dijo que vendría la siguiente semana, debemos hacer algo grande para recibirlo Elena-Después de que sea el baile de bienvenida hay que organizar una fiesta de bienvenida, debe conocer a los chicos Francis-Pero crees que le agraden? Elena-Es nuestro papá, y son nuestros amigos, seguro le caerán bien Francis-Tienes razón ............................ Más tarde en el apartamento Alistair y Joey-(Sentados en el sillón, comiendo palomitas y viendo "3 metros sobre el cielo") ^^''' Alistair-Qué clase de hombre le dice "fea" a una chica? Joey-A H...del amor al odio solo hay un paso Alistair-Eso es estúpido Joey-Claro que no es estúpido, hasta un punto, es más realista Alistair-Además, hay momentos en los que no entiendo lo que dicen en la película y me cuesta trabajo seguir el hilo Joey-Porque la película es extranjera Alistair-Déjame adivinar, España Joey-Pero esas películas son buenas, no has visto "El laberinto del fauno" y "Los Caifanes"? Alistair-"Los Caifanes" me gustó Los 2- ^^'' Joey-Te diré algo, si le dices "fea" a una chica, hay un 35% de probabilidades de que se enamore de ti Alistair-Y un 65% de que te golpeará, en serio crees eso? Es una película Joey-A las chicas les gustan los hombres rudos, con moto y una banda de malotes detrás de ellos Alistair-Astrid era una de ellas? Joey-No la menciones -.-'' Alistair-Ñe Joey-¬¬...Mañana hay que ver "Tengo ganas de ti" y pasado mañana "Los Caifanes" ñ.ñ Alistair-Ok ñ.ñ...pero sabes que pasado mañana no se podrá .-. Joey-Porqué lo dices? Alistair-Es el baile de bienvenida, lo recuerdas? Todos iremos Joey-Lo había olvidado...después del baile te esperaré aquí y veremos la película ñ.ñ Alistair-Joey, qué fue eso? Joey-No pienso ir ñ.ñ Alistair- Por qué .-.? Joey- .-. ...No tengo con quién ir -.-'' Alistair-Es el baile de bienvenida, no es obligatorio ir con pareja (Gira sus ojos) En fin, si tú quieres encerrarte aquí no importa Los 2- ^^'' (Siguen viendo) Joey-(Pone pausa a la película) Qué piensas de Lisa? Alistair-Lisa Parker? Joey-Sí!...crees que quiera ir al baile conmigo? .-. Alistair-Solo lo sabrás si se lo preguntas Joey-Tengo miedo a que me rechace...qué clase de chica me rechazaría .-.? Alistair-No empieces con eso Joey-Ok :c...pero crees que debería invitarla? -.-'' Alistair-No lo sé, parece una chica muy reservada y callada Joey-Bueno, así eras tú cuando te conocí Alistair- .-. ...(No puede ser, es cierto .-.)...Podrías tomar le riesgo ñ.ñ Joey-Y si me rechaza y quedo en ridículo? Alistair-Bueno, solo no la invites y ya .-. Joey-Y si desperdicio mi oportunidad y la pierdo para siempre? Alistair-Ay Joey -.-'' Joey-...... .-. Alistair-...Digamos que el que no hayas tenido novia en un rato ya te está afectando .-. Joey-Qué? No tengo urgencias, si tuviera urgencias ni siquiera habría pedido tu consejo Alistair-Tiene sentido...pero sabes de que estoy hablando verdad? Joey-Claro que sí!...Mi virginidad sigue intacta -.-'' Alistair-No me sorprende, en serio? Joey-Ay, obvio no, me ofende que lo hayas creído Alistair-Bueno -.-'' Los 2-(Siguen viendo) ^^'' Joey-Sabes, creo que sí la invitaré ñ.ñ Alistair-Vaya, pensé que te habías hecho para atrás Joey-Ella es bonita, si llegamos a ser novios, tú y yo seríamos afortunados por tener a las mejores parejas del mundo Alistair-Cierto (Ríe) Los 2- 7u7r ..................... En New York En el auditorio Joey-Querías verme? Lisa-Necesito tu ayuda Joey-Bueno...te ayudaré en lo que sea Lisa-Yo...no puedo decidir que canción es buena para el baile Joey-Déjame ver...yo digo que esta Lisa-Estás seguro? Joey-Bueno, es demasiado romántica Los 2-(Ríen) Lisa-No conozco a ninguno de esos chicos, crees que logren aceptarme como soy? Joey-Una cosa que aprendí del Club Glee es que...es un lugar donde es más fácil que todos te acepten como eres, ven lo mejor de ti y aceptan lo peor Lisa-No te ofendas, pero eso suena muy tonto Joey- .-. ........ Lisa-........ Joey- ._. ...Perdona, emm...respeto lo que dices, yo... Lisa-(Ríe) Joey-Oye, qué es gracioso? Lisa-Pareces ser uno de esos chicos que les encanta ser el centro de atención y siempre quieren tener la razón Joey-...Bueno...esto no se trata de mí, pero...creo que esa canción es buena Lisa-La cantarías conmigo? Joey-...Claro (Sonríe) (Música) Lisa-The day we met Frozen, I held my breath Right from the start I knew that I'd found a home for my heart beats fast Colors and promises How to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall But watching you stand alone? All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow Joey y Lisa-One step closer Lisa-I have died everyday waiting for you Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you For a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more (Mientras sonaba la música, Madison se acercó lentamente a la entrada del auditorio viéndolos canatar) Joey-Time stands still Beauty in all she is Joey y Lisa-I will be brave I will not let anything take Joey-...away What's standing in front Joey y Lisa-...of me Every breath Every hour has come to this Lisa con Joey-One step closer I have died everyday waiting for you Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you For a thousand years Lisa-I'll love you for Joey y Lisa-A thousand more And all along, I believed I would find you Time has brought your heart to me I have loved you for a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more... Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Lisa-I'll love you for Joey y Lisa-A thousand more! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh One step closer Lisa-I have died everyday waiting for you Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you For a thousand years I'll love you Joey y Lisa-For a thousand more And all along, I believed I would find you Time has brought your heart to me I have loved you for a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more I will love you A thousand years Mmmm, mmmm Silencio... Joey-...Bueno, eso fue un poco... Lisa-Cursi?...Me gusta...nos veremos luego (Se aleja) Joey-(Toma su brazo) Espera Lisa-....... Joey-Quería preguntarte si...quisieras ir al baile conmigo? Lisa-Me estás pidiendo que sea tu pareja en el baile de bienvenida? Joey-Bueno, no creo que esa pregunta signifique otra cosa para ti Los 2-(Ríen) Joey-Entonces... Lisa-Entonces...porqué me negaría? Joey-No lo sé (Ríe un poco) Lisa-Además de que luces como si te gustara ser el centro de atención...también pareces ser una persona divertida...estaré lista a las 6 Joey-...Vale Lisa-...Vale (Se va) Joey-(La mira irse) (Se da cuenta que Madison estaba ahí) Los 2- .-. ...... ................................ Madison-Así que...qué fue eso? Joey-Me avergüenza que hayas visto eso, yo... Madison-No (Ríe)...fue demasiado tierno, no te había visto de esa manera tan tierna Joey-Por eso me avergüenza -.-'' Madison-Vamos, no deberías de sentirte así... Joey-Ella parece ser divertida, quiero conocerla Madison-Crees que no me di cuenta de lo que pasó ahí? Joey-De qué estás hablando? Madison-Ella te gusta, por eso la invitaste a ir contigo Joey-Vamos, que tiene de malo que me guste una chica? Madison-Porque apenas la conoces (Ríe) Joey-Ella es linda Madison-Los dos se ven muy tierno juntos Joey-Eso no es cierto (Ríe) Madison-Bueno, como tú digas Joey-Oye, y has escuchado sobre el padre de Francis y Elena? Madison-Qué pasó? Joey-Lo acaban de poner en libertad Madison-Oh por Dios, eso es espectacular, porque Francis no me lo ha dicho? Joey-Qué tan cercanos se han vuelto? Madison-Un poco pero...desde que te fuiste aunque no lo pareciera Francisco necesitaba a alguien un par de años más de experiencia que él en la vida para dialogar cosas como...las que ustedes hablaban, y como tú y Alis son mejores amigos se acercó a él...Alistair y Francis se volvieron más cercanos Joey-En serio?...Eso es genial Madison-Pero creo que Sheldon está un poco celoso de su amistad Joey-No lo conozco mucho, pero sí me imagino de él que se sienta celoso Madison-Porqué dices que no lo conoces mucho? Joey-Seamos realistas, esos chicos seguro me odian, apenas me sé su nombre de cada uno Madison-Ellos no te odian Joey-Deben creer que Francis es mi preferido Madison-Basta, no deberías de subestimarte tanto Joey-Bueno...tienes razón...pero mira el lado bueno, ahora definitivamente me quedaré aquí así que...ya estaremos juntos todos Madison-(Sonríe) .......................... En el salón X-(Explicaba) "Beep beep" Francis-(Lee el mensaje) "Prometelo, seguro que tu padre no nos matará a todos? :B"-Sheldon "Porqué me mandas mensaje durante clase? -.-" "No quiero desperdiciar papeles, afecta al medio ambiente" "Ok .-. ...Él es amable, te aseguro que no es un homicida ^^" "Bueno ^^...y si vemos películas hoy después de clases? 7u7" "Eso sería genial Sheldon, pero ya tengo planes :B" "Qué clase de planes?" "Alistair y Madison quieren que los acompañe a almorzar al restaurante de Andreas :B" "Francisco" "Qué pasa? ñ.ñ?" "Hace unos minutos vi a Madison almorzando en la cafetería con Joey, me quieres ver la cara de estúpido?" "No .-. ...solo irá Alistair, pero no quiero que te sientas cambiado :c" "Oye, cómo que tú y Alistair han estado pasando demasiado tiempo juntos" "Créeme, soy heterosexual y él no tiene ninguna intención como esa, tiene novio .-." "No hablaba en ese sentido, pero me da curiosidad como serían los dos juntos 7u7...te estás olvidando de que existo verdad? :c?" "Claro que no, amigo, cuando Katherine y yo comenzamos a salir actuabas exactamente igual, pero mira, nada ha cambiado ñ.ñ" Sheldon se ha desconectado "Sheldon? :c" (Suena la campana) (Todos se levantan de sus bancas y salen del salón) Francis-Listo para el baile de bienvenida? Sheldon-...Más que listo En el auditorio Francis-All I want to get is A little bit closer All I want to know is Can you come a little closer? Francis y Sheldon-Here comes the breath before we get A little bit closer Here comes the rush before we touch Come a little closer Sheldon-The doors are open, the wind is really blowing Francis y Sheldon con The Harmony New Yorkers-The night sky is changing overhead It's not just all physical I'm the type who won't get oh so critical So let's make things physical I won't treat you like you're oh so typical The Harmony New Yorkers-Oh-oh, oh oh, oh-oh, oh oh Francis y Sheldon con The Harmony New Yorkers-I won't treat you like you're oh so typical Joey-All you think of lately Is getting underneath me All I dream of lately Is how to get you underneath me Joey y Madison-Here comes the heat before we meet A little bit closer Here comes the spark before the dark Come a little closer Joey con The Harmony New Yorkers-The lights are off and the sun is finally setting Joey y Francis con The Harmony New Yorkers-The night sky is changing overhead It's not just all physical I'm the type who won't get oh so critical So let's make things physical I won't treat you like you're oh so typical I want you close, I want you (The Harmony New Yorkers-Oooh, ooh) I won't treat you like you're typical I want you close, I want you (The Harmony New Yorkers-Oooh, ooh) I won't treat you like you're typical The Harmony New Yorkers-Uh, uh-uh Uh, uh-uh Uh, uh-uh Uh, uh-uh Francis, Sheldon, Joey y Madison con The Harmony New Yorkers (The Harmony New Yorkers)-Here come the dreams of you and me Here come the dreams Here come the dreams of you and me (The Harmony New Yorkers-Uh, uh-uh) Here come the dreams It's not just all physical I'm the type who won't get oh so critical So let's make things physical I won't treat you like you're oh so typical I want you close, I want you I won't treat you like you're typical I want you close, I want you I won't treat you like you're typical (Oh-oh, oh oh, oh-oh, oh oh, oh-oh, oh oh) I won't treat you like you're typical (Oh-oh, oh oh, oh-oh, oh oh, oh-oh, oh oh) I won't treat you like you're typical All I want to get is A little bit closer All I want to know is Can you come a little closer?